The Plan
by GryffindorGal5226
Summary: Mike and Jessica try to break up Bella and Edward.Little bit of fluff Multiple POV
1. Chapter 1

Jessica POV

Jessica POV

Mike was over at my house and we were watching some movie. I wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking of Edward. My Edward. Bella thinks she is so special. She just got here and she already has Edward wrapped around her finger. You know what. I bet she has some sorta power. I mean as soon as she walked into the school she had every guys mind on her. She acts so innocent because she doesn't want anyone to know about her power . She must have a power I mean she is like totally plain. How could any guy like her at all.

I was dating Mike only cause I didn't want to be single to long I mean that would be like scary. You know what I bet he isn't even paying attention to the movie either. He is probably thinking of his Bella. Again I don't know what he sees in her. Hey maybe I can use this to separate the couple I mean I wouldn't have to date Mike cause I would have Edward and Mike wouldn't be alone cause he would have Bella. Maybe I should ask.

"Hey, Mike"

"Yeah"

" like what are you like thing about"

"…um…Bella"

"I like thought so. I am like not mad because I was like thinking of Edward"

"well good. Wait then why am I here?"

"because I didn't want to be single"

"Oh"

"I like have an idea"

"OK what is it?"

"WE are going to separate the inseparable couple"

"WE?"

"well duh! How will I get rid of that dumb plain stupid ugly Bella?"

"Hey Bella is really smart and she is so not ugly or plain. I mean she is really hot pluse if you hear what Edward says. He says she is really thoughtful and special an-"

" Hey hold up there lover boy I don't need a whole speech."

" sorry"

" Anyway, I think Bella has some sort of power. I mean it is like she has Edward wrapped around her finger. I mean there is no way Edward would actually like some one as plain as her. "

"So what are we going to do?"

" Well-"

Alice POV

This could get interesting. Hey I am bored. It is not as if they will actually succeed I mean Bella and Edward have been through so much. I mean between James, Victoria, the Volturi, and a bunch of newborns I doubt two dumb humans can separate those two.

**I know it is out of character for Jessica, but how else was she to come up with a plan I mean she is a total bimbo.**


	2. lunch

BPOV

BPOV

I was leaning on my Edward once again at lunch. Once again thinking I don't deserve him, yet thanking the heavens he is mine and forever will be. Alice was also sitting with us but off in her own world, probably looking for some shoe sale in the near future. Every now and then I would get a quick peck in my hair. Then Edward lifted my chin and kissed my lips, not like I minded. When he pulled back to soon once again, I must have had a funny look on my face because He said " Mike". Well, that cleared it up pretty well. Mike must have a pretty thick head because even though he is with Jessica and I am about to marry Edward, he is still trying to ask me out. Jessica has the same problem. She still keeps trying to ask out Edward. I have gotten to the point where I laugh at her work. It is so funny watching Edward get annoyed then a sad faced Jessica walk away.

Suddenly I felt something to my right I first look at Edward and see him uncomfortable then to my right to see Mike. When I look back at Edward he looks even more un comfortable. I look around him and to his left is Jessica Now I under stand.

EPOV

It was lunch and all I could think about was my Bella leaning on me. I knew a Monster like me so didn't deserve an angle like herslf but I was way to selfish to leave her again. I could sit here all day with her leaning against me. I couldn't even smell the totally horrid human food. All I could smell was my Bella's sweet smell.

Then a thought ended up breaking its way through my force field.

_Why is she always sitting with Cullen? I mean I am always nice to her yet she still runs off with him. She doesn't even look like she wants to be there. She seems to be thinking of something else. Probably me. Cullenbarly kisses her, if I was with her I would kiss her all the time._

I couldn't take it any more. Mike was such a dunce. I pulled her chin up and laid my lips upon hers and all my plans of killing Mike quickly disappeared. All I could think about was Bella's lips under mine. When We broke away, I saw Mike on the other side of Bella and Jessica to the lieft of me. All I heard after that was: _time to set the plan into action._


	3. sorry

I'm very sorry this is me Jacobe is jerk but my computer got messed up and I had to remake my account I am very sorry about keeping you waiting and I am trying to get it out really fast

I'm very sorry this is me Jacobe is jerk but my computer got messed up and I had to remake my account I am very sorry about keeping you waiting and I am trying to get it out really fast. It probably won't be up this weekend because I do softball and will probably be spending the whole day at the fields and then the next day we will be at my grandparents house so sorry, but it is about a hours drive to my grand parents so I might be able to get something decent writtenin the car. So MAYBE Sunday night I don't know.


	4. the plan is set in action B and M

BPOV

BPOV

I looked back at Edward only to see confusion, understanding then finally humor play across his perfect face. Then he whispered really softly in my ear" play along". I had no earthy idea what he meant, but I think I was about to find out.

MPOV

"So, Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I'm going over to Edward's house and hang out with his family." That is so not going to stop me.

"Maybe we can go to the movies instead?"

"Sorry Mike, but if I did Alice would kill me!" I knew it!! She doesn't love him they are forcing her to do this. This just gives me a reason to work harder. If I don't she could become one of those abused wives. Whoa, Edward has a temper he looks furious. His eyes are black and he looks as if he could eat some one. I just hope he doesn't hurt my Bella. He can't possibly read my mind **(A/N ha ha he is so dumb)**, so it must have been something Jess said. I just hope he doesn't hurt my Bella. Dang, now he looks livid.

" Well, I guess some other time then."

**I am so sorry. I know it is really short and i promise I will up date tommorrow. i don't think you want to know what i did all weeked because it is a long story and if you do want to know you are a stalker. So PLEASE REVIEW I depended a lot on those reviews. Iwas going to go a realy boring way with this story but Jasper'slily gave me a ton of good ideas and now I knopw it will be good so I love all my reviewers alot and if you give me good Ideas I will dedicate a chapter to you, so yeah 'bye. **


	5. the plan is set in action E and J

EPOV

EPOV

Plan? What on earth are these two thinking?

_OMG After this, Edward will relies that he doesn't love Bella she just has him under a spell. He will soon leave Bella for me, The Jessica Stanley._

Oh, so that is what this is some lame attempt to end me and Bella. I had to laugh at that these two actually think they can break us up? Even after the announcement about the wedding? What was it Bella called these two? Oh right, Thick-Headed.

I knew I couldn't end this so I just told Bella to play along. I was trying to listen to Mike and Bella's conversation then be apart of me and Jessica's conversation. T actually was not that hard since I don't have a one track mind.

"So, Edward, do you what to go to a movie tonight?"

"No thank you. I will be spending time with Bella. We will be at my house planning for _our wedding."_ I tried to put an emphasis on "our" as in Bella and I and "wedding" as in I will be with Bella for the rest of eternity and my heart belongs to no one else. Although what did I say they were thick-headed so she, of coarse, couldn't catch on.

_OMG he just said 'No, thank you' that is pretty much saying he likes me and doesn't want to let me down to hard. He just doesn't want to say yes in front of Bella. _

_I am like so smart for figuring out those small things it is…_

My word does she ever stop and think about some one other than herself. She is so selfish and Bella is so selfless.

That reminds me. How is their conversation going?

I _knew it!! She doesn't love him they are forcing her to do this. This just gives me a reason to work harder. If I don't she could become one of those abused wives. Whoa, Edward has a temper he looks furious. His eyes are black and he looks as if he could eat some one. I just hope he doesn't hurt my Bella. He can't possibly read my mind__**)**__, so it must have been something Jess said. I just hope he doesn't hurt my Bella. Dang, now he looks livid_.

**How on earth could this boy be so dumb? Of course she loves me why else would she put her life in danger every day. I was about to rip this boy to shreds. Not only does he think Bella doesn't love me but he has the nerve to think I would hurt her and HE is the one to save her from becoming an abused wife!! She will probably end up the total opposite of a abused wife she will probably be the most spoiled wife on the face of this planet whether she likes it or not. Then to fuel my anger he goes and calls her **_**HIS **_**Bella. This boy was asking for it whether he knew it or not.!!**

Right as I was about to tear him to shreds, I heard Alice warn me.

_Don't do it Edward 1. you will regret it 2. it will give us away and 3. I want to mess with him. Just make sure you and Bella come over right after school. It will put us behind schedule in the wedding plans but this is more important just don't rip up Mike. _

-

**I don't know if you noticed but if it is bold and underlined that pretty much means Edward is pissed. Please review it helps my writing a lot . Thank you . Oh and if ****ThrushflightEdward'sStalker**** is reading this I would like to say.** **I know they are a little out of character but big deal it is fanfiction so it is how I picture them so back off. Besides Stephine didn't give use much of a background on Jessica so I went with the character I read in other stories. I know I am bad at grammer but it does not give you the right to pick out every tiny detail unless you are my beta and you aren't so lay off. I know the don't become engaged until after the graduation but big deal for this story it is before. If you want 1. Good Grammer 2. Perfect character back grounds and 3. a correct timeline let me give you a hint. ( DON' COME ON FANFICTION CAUSE SOMPARED TO OTHERS MINE IS PRETTY CLOSE.) If you want those things read the book it is probably the only place every thing will be perfect!! Sorry to my other reviewers but I can't stand when people point out all my faults. It drives me nuts.**


	6. Step 2 Part I

Hi I am really sorry I didn't get the chapter posted when I said

**Hi I am really sorry I didn't get the chapter posted when I said. There was a ton of technical difficulties. I don't want to bore you and I know you what to read the next chapter so I won't bore you, so I won't tell you unless you really want a good explination then you just have to review and I will post it with the next chapter. Now READ!**

**BPOV **

Mike hasn't tried talking to me for the rest of the day. I was so happy. I saw him talking with Jess most of the time, but it was always in hushed whispers, which kind of scared me a bit. I had most of my classes with Edward so I was scared when Gym came and I had to leave Edward. As much as he didn't want to leave me, He had to for one hour because as much as he tried to dazzle his way into this class, he couldn't. At first I was grateful that he couldn't see me embarrasses myself, but know all I wanted was him by my side to protect me from Mike.

As soon as I walked out of the locker room Mike pretty much attacked me. He looked a little to happy for my liking.

"So, Bella, how are you and _Edward_?" oh course he had to sneer his name.

" Mike, I know you don't like Edward, but why do you have to sneer his name?"

" Oh I am so sorry Bella. I don't like him for the way he treats you. I know you are forced to stay with him and that he doesn't really like you plus you are abused. " I was about to laugh at this guys lie.

For one he thought I was forced to stay with Edward when Edward constantly tells me it is unsafe to be with him and that if I don't love him any more then he would just disappear out of my life for good.

Two he thinks Edward doesn't like me. This I really wanted to laugh at because Edward says he loves me about a million times a day.

Finally, I am abused? Was he serious I mean the Cullen's go out of there why to make sure I hardly get scratched, yet here comes Mike saying I am forced to stay with some one who abuses me and doesn't like me.

When I was about to point this all out to Mike, Edward's voice popped into my head saying," play along". That didn't make sense at first but now it makes total sense. Mike and Jessica were trying to break up me and Edward. Now I really wanted to laugh but that might blow my cover. Instead I said:

"How did you know?" trying to feign surprise. It must have worked because Mike started getting really happy about something.

"So are you going to stay with him."

"I can try to leave him but I am madly in love with him and I don't know if I have the courage to leave him and make him mad."

"well, everyone knows , Edward is cheating on you with Jessica."

I tried to feign hurt " Really I would never have guessed.'

" I have proof if you want to see it?'

"Oh I would like that thank you " I just wanted to see how far he would go.

He then handed me a picture of what looked like Edward and Jessica holding hands and smiling at each other but you could tell it was photo-shopped because who ever was actually holding hands with Edward was a bit shorter then Jessica.So Edward was not exactly looking in her eyes **(A/N If you have a nasty picture in your mind right now that was sooooo not the intention, you just have a nasty mind)**. Also, their hands were a little off.

The second thing Mike handed me was a not from Edward to Jessica saying:

Dear my lovely Jessica,

I would love to see you tonight at that restaurant in Port Angeles we love to go to. I will find some way to actually dump Bella and cancel this dumb wedding.

See you soon,

Your beloved Edward.

I know it is sort of weird to laugh when some one tells you your fiancés is cheating on you, but this was just to funny. Mike and Jess were actually going this far to do something impossible.

I knew Edward didn't actually write that note because it looked like it was done on the computer and Edward has no reason to type up that note on the computer with his elegant script.

I tried to cry to show I was really up set about this but it came out kind of weird. Good thing Mike is such an idiot he bought it. " I can't believe Edward would do this to me."

"I'm so sorry I had to show you this but you had a right to know. "

" Thank You, Mike it ws very nice of you."

" So Bella are you g-" BRINGGGG saved by the bell.

" Bye Mike"

" Bye Bells "

Than I took off out of their I was surprised I didn't trip. I ran and hide behind Edward's car so Mike won't have be ablr to drive me home.

**Thank you so much and please review. I will try to have the next chapter up sometime next week. It would ne a miracle if I get it put up tomorrow because  
I have girl scouts at 2 o'clock and I probably won't wake up till really late. So review PLEASE!!**


	7. Step 2 Part 2

**Hi everyone, **

**I just wanted to apologize for taking 4 years to right this chapter. I don't want to give y'all excuses because you don't deserve them. I will tell you I was lazy but I promise to finish this story before I get lazy again. I want to say Thank you to BellaLove 14 for making me realize that this story needed to be finished. So with one last I'm sorry I will let you get to the story and I promise another chapter within the week. **

**GryffindorGal5226**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or ANY of the Twilight characters. **

EPOV

As you can imagine, small towns are pretty boring. Combine that with the fact that this is my 63rd time in high school; let's just say it wasn't hard to decide to play along with Mike and Jessica's plan.

Ever since we got wind of their plan, Bella has started to refer to them as "Dumb and Dumber" and I couldn't find a logic reason as to why those nicknames were false.

Jessica's first attempt at courting me when I moved here was unsuccessful on her part. Even if I was human I wouldn't have touched her with a ten foot poll. I guess I didn't convey that message clearly enough because she seems to think that I love her and would leave my beautiful Bella for her. It seems I'm going to have to stop dropping hints and just come out and tell her but I also heard that there is no help for the delusional.

I probably should feel bad for having fun at her expense but this _plan_ was the last straw and I will have no remorse for humiliating her.

After Bella told me what Mike told her, I was expecting Jessica to approach me any day now. It happened right before biology on Friday. Bella was in the bathroom so I was on my own for a few minutes. Of course Jessica thought that meant we had broken up…. I honestly don't know what goes through that girl's brain well technically I do but I don't understand it.

I was sitting at the back of the room and she walks to my table and plops down right in Bella's chair. She tells me, "Did you know Mike and Bella are dating?"

She just came right out and said it. She was thinking that if she didn't beat around the bush it would have been easier for me to accept. Only, if Bella really had been cheating on me with Newton then Newton's parents would have to run their shop with one less son. However Bella wasn't cheating on me and she never would cheat on me so I wasn't mad, I just wanted to see what would happen if I went along with the plan like I told Bella to do.

So I said, "No… No she wouldn't do that to me…. She would throw our relationship away like that…" I think I was a little over dramatic but Jessica wasn't smart enough to notice.

"Yep, they are. It is pretty obvious too. I'm surprised you didn't notice with how smart you are and everything." She then proceeded to scoot even closer to me and put her hand on my arm. "You're like so hot. I can't imagine why she would like do that to you, especially with someone like Mike. I think we should like get back at them." With that she just leaned over and kissed me. And Bella chose that moment to walk in the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

BPOV

When I walked into Biology today, I was not expecting two people kissing at my lab table. I was really not expecting for one of those people to be my loving and committed boyfriend. I think any other girl would have run from that class room crying, but I'm not any other girl. I am Bella Swan. I have a vampire for a boyfriend and I've been working on my confidence. It's not too far along. It will probably crumble if I try and confront any vampires, werewolves or pretty much any other used-to-be mythical creature but I know I can totally stand my ground against another human trying to take my man.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she gave me what I guess was a nasty look but I just found it funny. Anyway she turns around and says, "Like what do you what? I'm like kissing my boyfriend." She turns around and tries to continue kissing him. I've gotten really tired of this game. It was funny at first to mess with them and think their plan was working but if that means she thinks she can kiss Edward then she's got another thing coming cause he is not hers. Before she can kiss him again I yank her hair to pull her away from him.

I say, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm like kissing my like boyfriend. Like duh."

"Wow, you really are dumb. You don't even notice the look of total abhorrence on his face."

"What's abhorrence?"

This is when Edward finally steps in and says, "It means I don't want you to kiss me. Ever. I have a girlfriend who is everything to me and even if she wasn't here , which is something I don't really want to think about, but if she wasn't like at the beginning of this year. I wouldn't touch you with a ten ft pole. Now, if you come within 20 feet of me or Bella for the rest of the year… Well you don't really want to know what happens."

EPOV

I can't believe Jessica tried to kiss me. Well she did kiss me, much to my dismay. I was just so shocked that she would do something like that I blanked out. I am very proud of Bella though. I know she has been working with Alice and Rose on her confidence and it is paying off. After I explained to Jessica why I did not want her anywhere near me, I thought this while fiasco would be over. I was wrong. Mike decide to jump into the conversation .

"Bella? Why would you still want him as your boyfriend? You saw the picture where he was cheating on you and I know he abuses you so…."

I saw red at that point. If it wasn't for Jasper's calming waves coming from somewhere in the school, then Mike would be dead and we would be moving again.

Bella was the one who answered his question and in my opinion she was too nice about it.

"WHAT?! You honestly think he abuses me? He is the nicest man I have ever met and you don't even want to know what we have gone through because he didn't want to hurt me! There aren't even words to describe you that is how horrible of a person you are. I know you photo-shopped that picture of Edward and Jessica. Not only is it a bad photo-shopping job but I know Edward would NEVER cheat on me with anyone let alone, Jessica! How could you possibly believe could break up Edward and I so you could what have me to yourself? Even If I wasn't with Edward, I wouldn't even use you as a rebound!"

Mr. Banner chose that moment to walk in and ended the conversation then and there. I still wanted to snap the little pricks throat but I believe Bella said our piece well. Have I mentioned that I'm proud of her and how much I love her.

BPOV

I was still livid by the time Mr. Banner walked in and I still had more to say. Edward chose that minute to pull me in for a mind-blowing kiss. I'm not sure if it was because of what happened or if he just wanted to rub it in Mike and Jessica's faces but I was all fine for it. I totally forgot what I was going to say to Mike and Jessica but I did come up with a few choice words for Mr. Banner after he gave Edward and I detentions for PDA.

JPOV

I can't like believe that happened. It was like totally embarrassing. Well this plan failed. Maybe Mike will want to come over later so we can come up with a new plan.

MPOV

Bella probably just said those things so Edward wouldn't beat her later. I'm gonna have to find another way to save her because this plan failed.

EPOV

There are no words for how stupid those to human beings are. One more year left till graduation and then Bella and I are off to college. Hopefully there will be intelligent life there and we won't have to deal with this idiocrocy. Until then, I'm just gonna focus on my Bella and try and get the horrible taste of Jessica out of my mouth.

THE END


End file.
